


Forbidden Fruit

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Knight Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Missions, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Relationship(s), Star Wars References, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: (Y/N) is among the Knights of Ren, one of the most loyal of the Knights though she is the youngest. As her time in the ranks of the knights passes, she finds herself feeling more than comrodrery with her Master, the Emperor himself. Distracted by her blind siding epiphany of feelings, she gets kidnapped during a mission. Cocky about their capture the captors go to celebrate, only to have their party crashed.





	

Standing off to the side, you remained still with your head held high beside the other Knights of Ren. The throne room was tense, the air hanging heavy between the Emperor and one of the officers that had come to report to him. His jaw shifted, the locked tension obvious in the motion beneath his mask.

“What…has happened at the base?”

The officer gulped, faintly shaking quite literally in his boots as he fiddled with his gloved fingers before him.

“The base on Takonda…it has been compromised your highness.”

Kylo shifted forward in his seat, the leather of his gloves squeaking against the arm rests of his throne. Even under the helmet, his body language made it clear that he was sneering. His shoulders were visibly tense from underneath his black robes, the aura around him growing hotter as if he was literally fuming underneath his mask. 

“And how exactly did it manage to become compromised?”

The officer stuttered for a minute, attempting to look away from the visor of the mask staring directly at him. Despite his position as only the messenger, it was obvious that the Emperor could care less. Given how many casualties occured in the throne room alone, this officer was not giving off the most optimistic of energies. 

“I-it appears a l-local group found it, a heavily armed group.”

“The Resistance?”

“N-no, a rogue group.”

“Rogue?”

“Y-yes sir, er, your highness. It appears it was a lone group looking to take over the base.”

From beneath the mask, Kylo’s nostrils flared as he tried to withhold his rage for at least a few moments more. 

“…And did they succeed?”

The officer gulped, now moving his trembling fingers to the collar of his uniform, sweat visibly forming on his face.

“Th-they did your highness…unfortunately.”

Kylo’s back straightened, running a hand under where his chin would be, pondering. 

Considering how far the Empire was being stretched across the galaxy, it was only a matter of time before problems started to arise. If it wasn’t the Resistance, it was something or someone else. In every new corner of the Empire, it seemed as though a problem arose. In this particular system you knew there was no sole allegiance to anyone, rather an ongoing resistance to indulging either side. The lack of order should have been a red flag from the beginning of the problems to come.

Remaining silent with the rest of the Knights, you watched the officer continue to tremble in fear. The longer this meeting took, the more the officer grew wary of his fate. Almost everything about Kylo came about with a snap, his wrath especially. From the energy hitting you and all of the Knights beside you, you knew this officer was anticipating the coming moments. 

Standing from his throne, Kylo slowly came to his feet. Even from a distance, he towered over the officer, his intimidating presence quietly making it known who held the power. Though the officer didn’t need to be reminded, Kylo relished in seeing the officers eyes expand in fright as he made even the faintest motions. 

“So…they did.”

Slowly Kylo started making his way down the marble steps, the thud of his boots echoing through the space. With a few slow and heavy strides he put himself before the officer, his shoulders faintly swinging as his arms stayed at his side. The officer visibly cowered, failing to stand his ground. 

Tilting his head the slightest, Kylo loomed over the man, observing his behavior for a few moments. The wave of trembling fear that continued to roll into you and the Knights from the officer only caused you to smirk. Though many found it disturbing or nerve wracking, you found a strange delight in seeing people cower before your master. It only solidified the power you were not only trained under, but a part of.   
Clasping his hands behind his back, Kylo released the faintest chuckle through the modulator. From the sound it was obvious he was not even the slightest amused nor taking this matter lightly.

“A rogue group…over powering the emperial forces.”

The officer gulped once again, wincing his eyes shut as Kylo began to circle him like a wolf surveying its prey.

“Tell me…do you think that is acceptable?”

The officer eagerly shook his head, a faint gasp escaping his lips as he struggled to breathe suddenly.

“N-no your highness, no it is not.”

Kylo took a deep breathe in, his broad shoulders shifting faintly.

“Good.”

The room fell silent again as Kylo made his way back around to the front of the officer, his back to him with his gloved hands still clasped behind his back. Seeing the surprisingly calm response from the Emperor, the officer faintly released a sigh through his nostrils, his eyes fluttering. Just as they began to open again however, Kylo moved with a feral precision and speed. With not even seconds passing, Kylo had his saber unlatched from his belt, firmly gripping it in his hand as he set it ablaze and slashed it straight through the finally relaxed officer. Tumbling to the floor, the officers body fell limp in the middle of the room. Still looming over the figure, Kylo’s chest heaved, his shoulders visibly tensing and locking once again.   
One of the Knights beside you stepped forward, slightly bowing in respect.

“Your highness. Your command?”

Kylo stood with his back to all of you for a few moments, his frame still heaving from his heavy breaths. The aura around him was notably tense and growing even heavier in rage with every breath. He was frustrated, aggrivated and unamused. Typically, those were emotions you felt off of him, but considering how much the Empire was finally gaining, the emotions were weighing heavier on him. This set back, no matter how small, was getting to him. He had accomplished great feats, and yet somehow they were still able to be defeated by groups as petty as greedy rogue groups. Slowly he turned towards you all, attempting to quel his rage for at least a moment to give clear orders. Finally as the masked gaze turned towards you all, his shoulders eased as he took slow steps forward. He looked all of you over, taking his time to consider his next words.

“Seeing as Hux’s troops are occupied in the efforts to expand our Empire, I am entrusting you…my loyal Knights, to help me reclaim this base.”

You all nodded unanimously.

“Judging from this officers memories, they were in fact trained in combat. Heavily armed and capable. They pledge no alliance except to themselves. …I intend to change that.”

You all smirked at his sentiment, nodding or holding your heads a little higher with pride. You knew when Kylo made a threat, no matter how ludicrous, he followed through with it. He would not stop until this rogue group was on their knees before him begging to be accepted into his Empire. 

From where you stood you watched him pace the floor, arms falling to his sides once again as his shoulders swung in an almost primal fashion. His clenched fists appearing larger than they usually were. Watching him pass before you, suddenly you found yourself losing track of his words, focusing more on his motions. He was so forceful, intimidating, powerful. Ever since he had defeated the Supreme Leader, he was only more so. More so, that you couldn’t help but to admire. 

As the Empire continued to grow, you found your admiration for your master did as well. Though in reflection, it was not the same as the admiration you felt when you first joined the Knights of Ren. If anything, your admiration for him had morphed into something different, something stronger. The way you saw him in your eyes seemed to shift from being only your mentor. The way you felt when he laid even the slightest touch to you in practice. The way his walk suddenly became more alluring than intimidating to you. 

Mask or not, the way you viewed him had shifted into a whole new territory, one you were wary to enter. You knew the oath you had taken like the back of your hand, and you were truly faithful to it through and through. You were to serve the Emperor and the Empire to the death, making no personal attachments. Your servitude to the Emperor was meant to remain strictly professional, assuring his safety and grasp on power in anyway you could. 

With your shifting feelings however, the strictly professional relationship you were meant to have with your mentor seemed to be slipping towards something else. The way your eyes lingered on him consistently, the way you found yourself dreaming of him, were surely not how a Knight of Ren was supposed to regard their Master. If your mind ever once slipped even the slightest inkling of these thoughts, you would likely be dismissed. Or at least that’s what you feared would happen, or worse.

“Is that clear?”

Suddenly coming back to the present moment, you brought your (Y/E/C) eyes to meet the gaze of the visor of Kylo’s mask. Unanimously you and all of the Knights nodded. Kylo turned his torso towards all of you, his hands clasped behind his back as he just barely tilted his masked head forward.

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

All in sync once again, you and all of the Knights bowed before Kylo respectfully. Standing straight once again, you all turned on your heels to head for the door, retiring to your quarters until you were called upon again. Sighing you rolled your shoulders as you started walking towards the door.

“(Y/N).”

You froze. For once the sound of Kylo’s modulated voice was frightening to you, putting you on edge. Your hairs stood on end as you started running through the possibilities. Had he heard your thoughts? Gulping you slowly turned to look at him. He stood motionless, still in the same position he was before. 

“A word.”

You nodded obdediently, taking cautious steps forward.

“Yes Master.”

Faintly he nudged his head to the side, walking towards the smaller door which he typically went through to return to his quarters. With his hands still clasped behind his back, you followed beside him at a surprisingly slow pace for him. His long limbs seemed to be making shorter strides, as if he was consciously making an effort to slow himself as he looked down the hall before you both.

“Is something troubling you (Y/N)?”

You faintly gulped, hoping he hadn’t heard you.

“No Master…why do you say that?”

“It came to my attention that you appeared rather…distracted.”

Though he was being vague at this point, you were growing anxious of what he would say next. Considering that the Empire was only getting started, you were not ready to be dismissed from the Knights for improper conduct. As the youngest in the group, you not only had something to prove but everything to lose.

“Oh?”

He gave you one nod, still looking forward as you continued down the hall at a slow pace.

“You weren’t paying attention to a thing I was saying in the briefing. Your mind, compared to your fellow Knights was distant…contemplating many things. Many things I couldn’t see. Cluttered and…conflicted.”

“Oh.”

“You’re certain nothing is troubling you?”

You nodded.

“Yes Master, nothing is troubling me. I…I guess I did not realize my thoughts had consumed so much of my attention.”

He paused, turning finally to face you.

“They certainly did. I cannot afford to have my best Knight so heavily distracted.”

You gulped, nodding as you looked down to your boots.

“I apologize Master. It won’t happen again.”

Suddenly in your line of sight, you saw his boots step closer towards yours, his energy and body heat notably coming closer. Slowly you brought your gaze up to meet the visor of his mask, subtly wishing you were looking into his brown eyes instead. They were not only admirable, but far easier to read than the expressionless mask staring back at you. 

“I need you on this mission (Y/N). As one of my most trusted Knights, I cannot afford to have your mind elsewhere. …You’re certain nothing is clouding your mind? You are not conflicted on any matters?”

Despite the growing anxiety that he would reprimand you for being distracted, his praise and concern for you was filling you with warmth and content. It seemed as your feelings shifted, somehow your master had more to say to you, more compliments to serve. That of course, made none of the impending breaking of oaths any easier. To an extent, it felt as though he were baiting you, knowing well what you were thinking.   
“I am certain Master. It was a fleating distraction. It will not happen again.”

Gently he raised a gloved hand, placing it onto your shoulder as his masked gaze leaned in closer to you. Heat instantly rose through your neck and into your cheeks as you tried to remain unphased before him.

“You are allowed moments of weakness, your training is not complete. Soon, you will find the strength to shut out many distractions. You are already greatly improved from when you first arrived. As my loyal Knight…you make me proud.” 

You cleared your throat, nodding.

“Thank you Master. I promise not to disappoint you on this mission.”

He gave you a short nod, removing his hand from your shoulder carefully.

“You could not disappoint me (Y/N).”

Your gut fluttered at the words, instantly spiking your anxiety. His praise shouldn’t have set off such a reaction from within you. You were surely supposed to be flattered, but not childishly excited. You took your gaze away from him, looking to the ground once again.

“That is high praise, thank you Master.”

“It is the truth.”

Slowly you brought your gaze back up to Kylo, realizing he had fallen silent all of a sudden. For a moment he simply stared back at you, no words or movements, just quietly gazing. 

“I shall see you at the landing dock at sunset. Don’t be late, come properly armed.”

You nodded, clasping your own hands behind your back to avoid any awkward fumbling before him.

“Yes Master.”

Quickly he turned on his heel, walking back towards his quarters.

“Get some rest.”

Watching him retreat down the hall with his grand robes flowing behind him, you released one deep breath. Gratitude was an understatement for how relieved you felt that you had kept your mind closed off. You were overwhelmed with relief as you realized you had slipped under the radar this time. Though it was evident, your time was coming. 

\---

Landing on the planet, the shuttle hummed as it touched down onto the soil just outside of the base. Feeling the buzzing engine cease as the faint shaking of the shuttle died down, you and the other Knights all turned to each other. Offering each other nods, you assured you were all prepared to take on whatever was outside of the shuttle awaiting you. Though you solely took orders from Kylo, you all upheld your oath to protect him and the Empire first and foremost. You were a team working for the same cause and the same end goal. It was more than essential that you and the other Knights were on the same page, no matter the predicament. With the hiss of a blast door, Kylo emerged from the cockpit, his body language displaying his eagerness to get out there and finish this. It didn’t take much prying into his mind to know how he felt about the whole matter, it quite blatantly screamed out of his thoughts that he was infuriated. The Emperor would settle for nothing short of success.

“At my signal.”

You all nodded as you took your places behind Kylo, waiting for the ramp of the shuttle to descend. Focusing your attention forward, you found yourself mindlessly staring at Kylo’s back. Even with his robes concealing a fair amount of his figure, you could see just how strained his robes were over his muscles, the broad and strong stance of his shoulders. Unlike many men you had encountered over the years, Kylo was all power and little talk. You knew well he was capable in both intelligence and strength. Finding your thoughts dwelling on him too fondly, you faintly shook your head. Trying to shake the thoughts from your mind you shut your eyes, releasing a deep breath. 

Just get through the mission. Just get through the mission. Don’t think about him, or anything else. Just the mission. 

Satisfied with your inner monologue of encouragement you opened your eyes once again to see the familiar steam releasing from the ship as Kylo began his descent down the ramp. Following closely behind you and the other Knights of Ren made your way onto the base, intently scanning the area. 

With a short nod from Kylo, you took your que to run to the inside of the base. Unlike previous bases, this one was equipped to the nines with new consoles and what once was shining durasteel. It was certainly a target for people who were looking to make some credits for parts. Striding swiftly through the doors before you, a side entrance that led to one of the many halls you crept cautiously in as the lights all began to illuminate, sensing your presence. From the distance you heard a male voice, modified by some sort of helmet speak.

“Kriff not again.”

Peering around thecorner you slipped behind, you watched the man in a standard bounty hunters uniform, hatch open the light panel. Though his face was concealed, you could tell he was frustrated an annoyed with this panel already. Smirking deviously you slipped quietly from the corner, taking feather light steps towards him as he continued to frustratedly hit the panel.

“Kriff!”

“Need help with that?”

The man jumped in startlement as he turned towards you, making it only easier for you to punch him forcefully in the jaw. As he released a gasp, holding onto the metal where his jaw would be found, you quickly unlatched your saber, running it up his side with ease. You smirked at his figure, kicking his limp arm out of your way.

“That’s better.”

“HEY!!”

Immediately you turned to see two more bounty hunters, both with blasters facing towards you.

“Get her!”

Deciding to save your combative skills you quickly ran down the hall to your right, easily dodging the shots fired in your direction. Finding yourself well ahead of the hunters you quickly went into the control room, knowing well that your fellow Knights were close by should you need back-up. Slowing your pace, you took a moment to look around the room, taking note of the equipment they had stolen from the consoles.

“Typical.”

As you rolled your eyes, you could sense the approaching presences. Turning quickly you were instantly met with blaster fire colliding with your saber. Grinning you quickly dodged all of their shots, making it look as though you were merely stretching at sparring practice. Identifying the weaker of the two, you quickly moved towards him, swiping him from the abdomen up with one swing. Hearing him release a yelp, his body fell to the floor, the armor clattering against the durasteel floors. Turning to the last hunter you smirked.

“Stay back!”

You scoffed as you dodged another one of his blaster shots.

“Aren’t you adorable.”

The man sneered, firing more shots at you as you easily dodged all of them, your saber easily taking every blow. Seeing his failed attempts with the gun, he abruptly dropped it, taking his chances as he lunged forward. With surprising precision he started attempting to knock you off your feet, moving his legs surprisingly swift. Though he managed to almost punch you in a couple of different areas, his attempts were futile. Moving to crush him under your saber, you were surprisingly met with resistance as he gripped onto your forearms aggressively. Forcefully he continued to push against you, forcing your saber closer to you than to him. The strain in his face was becoming more obvious with every passing second as he began to struggle with his grip. His arms were slowly getting weaker, while you, on the contrary, were only getting started. With a devious smirk you forced your saber towards him slowly, assuring he could watch it approach him with terror in his eyes. Pushing the blade closer you felt only mild strain, your strength not even being used to its full potential. Slowly the blade pressed into his flesh earning a shriek of pain from the man, his eyes notably shooting wide as tears began to well. Continuing to push through with a smirk still plastered on your face you watched as the blade went deeper and his cries grew more desparate. Within only a minute he fell forward, limp and lifeless, as your new label on his throat steamed with heat. 

Throwing the bounty hunter off of you, you grunted as his body rolled to the ground beneath you. Heavily breathing, you turned to look out the view port of the control room, down to the landing dock attempting to find the rest of the group. The Knights behind you were efficiently fighting off the stray hunters, but you were sure there had to be more. With a base as large as this one, there was no feasable way they could have overtaken it without a larger number of members. 

Scanning the landing dock, you looked down to see Kylo slashing through about two of the men, their last gasps of air almost audible even from where you stood. You smirked in content, enjoying watching Kylo in action. Despite how seldom he went for precise technique, his strikes and blows were undeniably precise and swift. Continuing to watch him, you suddenly noticed another presence approaching him, another one of the bounty hunters, as he fought off another, swinging his saber aggresively into the sheet of metal they were holding for defense. Within seconds you found yourself growing wide eyed, your heart rate increasing as you realized how engrossed in the one man Kylo was while the other continued to step closer and closer.   
To your relief, he easily finished the man in front of him while seamlessly catching the man behind him with a single swing of his saber. His chest heaved again as he looked down on the man he had just finished, the visor of his mask slowly rising to look around the premisis. Watching him stride off, suddenly your thoughts started to cloud your mind. You knew well that Kylo was a capable fighter, more than able to defend himself, yet you felt worry when you had watched him. Your heart had filled with concern despite knowing that Kylo could easily murder just about anything that dared to step in his way. Training under him, following behind him in battle, you had never worried about him too much before. 

As your expression of relief faded, your face began to display the anxiety you felt within. What was possibly happening to you that your mind could no longer think straight when Kylo was around? Though you had always admired Kylo it had never been this much of a hindrance to your performance in battle. It seemed as though the moment you started to question those feelings, they only grew stronger. Slowly you felt yourself begin to tremble, becoming a mess of nerves at how little control you had over where your mind was going. Like a hurricane wreaking havoc and chaos, you couldn’t stop the thoughts from scrambling through your mind. Images and voices were jumbled in your train of thought, all of them almost seamlessly streaming together. Suddenly, like a tidal wave crashing into you with all its force, it hit you as the internal chaos ceased. The shifting feelings you had within, the dreams you continued to have, the way your perception of Kylo had changed monumentally since he had inducted you into the Knights, it all suddenly made sense.

“I love him.”

You mumbled it out so faintly, even you could hardly hear yourself over the chaos behind you. Looking to the ground, you felt your eyes growing wide, your cheeks heating up instantly as your head began to spin. It should have been so obvious before, you didn’t just admire Ren as a mentor, you were in love with him. You desired more than just comrodery with him.  
Just as your revelation started to wash over you, suddenly all of your anxiety began to pile ontop of it. 

What would happen should he discover your feelings? He was the Emperor after all, your Master. You were nothing but a Knight, a servant to his throne with a title only higher than the officers and captains. Once they found a consort deemed worthy for Kylo, he would be married off. Likely, whether before or when he found that consort, you would be dismissed. He couldn’t possibly advocate having a Knight with deep affection for him. It would only lead to more distractions, things that he shouldn’t be concerned with. 

Lifting your head up again, you searched the field before you, your eyes still wide. As your gaze searched the grounds ahead, your brows furrowed, the Knights and Kylo had seemingly vanished. Their energies were still present, pulsing with activity, but not within your line of sight. Turning to the side, hoping you would find them you suddenly felt a violent thud colliding into your skull. Just as your eyes saw the hillside, your vision went black and your body falling limp to the ground beneath you.

\---

Removing his saber from the abdomen of one of the bounty hunters, Kylo grunted, kicking the man to the soil beneath them. Releasing heavy breaths, Kylo’s chest rose and fell as he turned his back to the limp body beneath him. Searching the area before him, he counted the Knights, as if taking attendance. As he came to the fifth, suddenly he paused. The other Knights had assembled together, but you and another were still missing. From what he had seen in battle, you were both doing more than satisfactory in your efforts to stop the bounty hunters, what could have possibly been holding you up? Just as he was about to ponder the idea, the sixth Knight came running down from the main base, panting and out of breath. Kylo’s brows furrowed as he felt the escalating anxiety of the knight approaching him.   
Still out of breath, the Knight bowed before Kylo.

“Master, the bounty hunters, five of them escaped.”

Kylo waved a hand dismissively.

“They are of no concern to us, cowards-”

“Sir…they have (Y/N).”

Suddenly Kylo felt his thoughts come to a screeching halt, his heart instantly feeling as though it were slowly plummeting into the pit of his gut.

“They…what?”

“They have kidnapped (Y/N). From the tracks left behind, they likely knocked her unconcious first. She is nowhere on the base.”

Before the Knight even finished his sentence, Kylo could feel his rage boiling to the brim. All he could see was red, blaring, bright, screaming red. You were one of his best knights, the most improved out of all of them, you were the last person he would expect to see in this predicament. Until he remembered your conversation the day before. He had sensed your mind was elsewhere, not entirely clear and concise in focus. These bounty hunters had taken advantage of you at a weak point, hurting you in a ploy to demonstrate power. Forcefully he closed his fists, the leather of his gloves making a faint squeaking noise under his aggresively tight and shaking grip. The Knights all looked to him, waiting for his next move.

“Sir…your orders?”

Kylo’s focus came back to them, his shoulders tensing once again.

“Leave this to me.”

The Knights all bowed respectfully as Kylo strode past them towards the thick brush of trees.

“I will finish them.” 

His tone, as if spitting venom, matched his primal and threatening stride as he walked into the forest, disappearing into the night. 

\---

Coming out of the darkness of your hazey slumber, your eyes started to flutter open, your vision still blurred. Aching and pulsing, you were far more aware of your skull as it felt as though someone had dropped you onto a rockface. The hard stone surface beneath you wasn’t helping the feeling of being sore and brusied either. 

Slowly your eyes adjusted to the faint light before you, contrasting the dark hues of blue and purple painting the sky above. Suddenly your power through the force returned, your ability to sense energy becoming clearer as you fully awoke. It became clearer that the moving blobs you had seen earlier were in fact the bounty hunters you had faced, dancing and laughing obnoxiously around a massive bonfire. 

They’re celebrating.

Sneering, you could feel your anger beginning to fume within you as you felt their waves of joy ripple towards you. It was not the same elated joy you sensed from children, no it was one of ego, pride. They were celebrating the occurence, likely because of their survival and your capture.

Just as you began to move, ready to obliterate their little party as well as finish them for your master, you found yourself unable to move. Looking down to your wrists, you realized they had been bound in durasteel cuffs, tightly clasped to allow no movement whatsoever. Attached to the same cuffs restraining your hands were the cuffs around your ankles, assuring your legs could not move efficiently either. They obviously knew how powerful you were, and that a simple rope would do nothing but aide you in your escape.   
Huffing you rested your head on the rock surface once again, which you noted was the floor of a cave. The base was far out of sight, as you were obviously miles away and deep within the woods of the planet.   
Surely you had known your conflicting thoughts over Kylo were a small distraction, but you had never anticipated them leading to your capture. The sudden rush of realization and emotions had thrown you off so suddenly that you found it difficult to focus on anything else. Given the chaos of the scene you had this revalation in as well, it was no surprise you hadn’t anticipated someone hitting you over the head. In this moment however, bound and compromised, you resented yourself for having such thoughts. If you had felt absolutely nothing, you would have easily sensed him behind you and knocked him cold rather then getting knocked out yourself. 

Still laughing, a drink in his hand, one of the bounty hunters walked up to you. With a sneer, he crouched down to your level, the sickening feeling of pride he had hitting you as his face came into view.

“You Knights of Ren aren’t so tough after all. It was quite easy taking you down.”

Sneering yourself, you furrowed your brows as your flaring irises met his.

“You imbeciles weren’t so hard to take down either.”

He scoffed, shaking his head.

“And yet…here you are.”

Slowly he went to reach forward, attempting to put a hand to your face as if in an endearing and pitiful fashion. Instantly sensing his sentiment, you wasted no time in spitting straight into his face. As he winced, flinching from the sudden feeling of saliva on his face you smirked. Wiping the spit from his face, his cocky facade instantly faded to one of anger as his lips pressed into a hard line. Throwing his cup forward in his palm, he threw some of his drink onto you, causing you to squirm as the cold liquid hit your face. Standing to his full height once again, he kicked a small plot of dust into your face with a scowl.

“Emperors Hound. You belong rolling in the dirt.”

Just as your eyes started to open again, after attempting to keep the dust out, you felt a shift in the air. Something in the area had changed, something strong. The aura it carried with it was heavy, dominating and tense. You knew it anywhere. 

Turning towards the man, you smirked deviously. Knitting his brows he looked at you with that same disgusted scowl.

“What are you smiling about?”

Before you could even answer him you watched as he released a gasp as he fell onto the floor, hands and knees colliding with the stone floor. Instantly in your line of sight you saw that oh so familiar looming shadow of black garbs, red saber crackling, appear behind the man. With an aggressive grip, Kylo took a fistful of the man’s hair, pulling his head back enough to strain his neck as well as look you in the eye. With the mans adams apple bobbing in his neck, his eyes now shot wide with fear, Kylo brought the blade of his saber close to the flesh of the nape.

“Either she gets an apology or your head. It’s her choice.” 

The man gulped, nervously stuttering as his eyes winced shut, visibly in pain from Kylo’s grip on his strands. Smirking, you simply stared at the man as you tried to determine what you deemed fit.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry miss.”

You smirked once again, scoffing faintly as you pulled yourself to sit up properly. Tilting your head the slightest, you gave the man the best pouty face you could manage.

“Ohh, now I’m miss? …I quite liked Emperors Hound, or more precisely from your thoughts Emperors Bitch.” 

He shook his head eagerly, his eyes only going wider with fear, practically popping out of the sockets. He knew his time was dwindling, and neither you or Kylo were known for mercy. 

“N-no, no-”

“It’s your call Master.”

Not even bothering to hesitate or respond, Kylo instantly pulled his saber through the mans neck. In an instant, his head rolled off of his shoulders and onto the ground before you, his body falling limp to the ground. 

Still looming over you, Kylo’s shoulders continued to heave with his heavy breaths as he simply stared down at you.

“Wait here.”

You nodded compliantly as he turned on his heel, quickly making his way to the camp down below. Not even minutes later, you heard the shrill screams and yells of horror as Kylo swung his way through the remainder of the camp. The slashing sounds his saber made easily qued you to what skills he was using, the precision noticeable just by the swift buzzes and hums. Despite the wails and waves of horror hitting you through the force, you couldn’t help but smirk. Even with your failure to perform, your Master came back for you and saved you from an ambiguous fate. 

Fate.

At the thought of the word, your smirk fell. When Kylo finished off the last of the bounty hunters, you would have to confront him once again. Given his brutal tactics, it was not far fetched that you would be administered some sort of physical punishment or severe reprimanding. You knew you had broken an oath, even if it wasn’t obvious to those around you, you were more than positive Kylo was aware. As great as that seemed at first, the reality of his awareness likely meant your termination. Hearing the sound of his saber and the thud of his boots growing closer, you gulped, curling into yourself. You weren’t sure what to expect, and the array of possibilities was going to do to you. As your arms curled closer to your frame, you realized you were trembling.

Coming back into view, Kylo emerged, this time without his helmet. Internally you cursed yourself, knowing well that his unmasked face was one of the things that had distracted you so profoundly in prior instances. Given how strong in the force he was, it would take not even a moment to discover your true feelings. Dropping your gaze, you waited for him to stand before you, simply staring at his boots. As your eyes fell however, you caught sight of his still blazing saber, practically staring back at you. Being met with its crackling red blade, you could only imagine what was going to come next. You gulped, continuing to tremble faintly. As Kylo stood motionless, staring down at you, you mustered up the ability to speak.

“Master…I apologize…for failing you. ….Whatever you do please make it quick.”

Wincing your eyes shut, expecting to be met with the saber slicing through you as it had your kidnapper, you sat in anticipation. Hearing his blade swish in the air, you cringed faintly only to feel a sudden and quick flash of heat at your wrists and ankles. Slowly opening your eyes, you watched as the cuffs that had bound you melted through the middle and rattled onto the floor. Still avoiding his eyes, you pulled your legs and arms closer to yourself.

“Thank you master.”

Slowly, Kylo crouched down to your height, his intense eyes seeming to be far more welcoming as they beheld you this time. To say the least, this was not the expression you were expecting to be met with. It was softer, understanding, empathetic, and affectionate. The aura around him was rather calm, somewhat perplexed, likely by your cowering from him.

“I will teach you better.”

You looked more directly into his eyes, seeing how genuine he was being with you in this moment in time.

“Thank you master…but I think I have lost the privilege to be your protege and to serve you.”

Kylo’s brows furrowed, eyes scanning you with confusion.

“What?”

Attempting to overcome your nerves, which were still rattling you, you released a deep breath.

“I…I have broken my oath to you master. …As a Knight I have failed you in more ways than one. …I should not be in your company if I am unable to stay faithful to my oath nor attentive on missions.” 

Kylo’s brows remained furrowed as he searched your expression, trying to understand what you possibly meant. The look in his eyes was so earnest and concerned, it put you at ease, at least for now.

“How have you possibly broken your oath?”

You gulped. There was no point in lying to him, considering the fact that he would eventually hear you slip and make you pay an even higher price for evading the truth. Shutting your eyes, you took a deep breath.

“I…I have…feelings that I shouldn’t have. Feelings a Knight should not have…towards their Master.”

Though Kylo’s expression remained unchanged, you could tell by his energy that he finally understood what you were saying.

“I understand if this means I can no longer be amongst the Knights of Ren. It does complicate things and violate the oaht I have taken as your Knight.”

Feeling your cheeks grow hot, somewhat embarrassed by your own confession, you averted your eyes from him. You would await whatever verdict he made, but you didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes. You were used to the critical gaze, the newer look of empathy, but disappointment was one you had yet to experience nor wanted to. 

“I could dismiss you…”

He paused, your gut feeling as though it were plummeting at the words. You knew it could happen, and yet hearing him consider it still hit you like a ton of bricks. The one place you had considered home, the one place you felt you belonged was going to be taken away. The only person you had felt such things for was going to dismiss you. Taking another deep breath as he paused, you tried to focus your energy on calming yourself. 

“…but then I would be a hypocrite.”

Your brows furrowed, as you brought your eyes back up to meet Kylo’s. Something in his expression, though you couldn’t identify what, had changed. The look behind his eyes was still intense and oddly warm, but there was something new in the way his eyes looked over you. The aura was nervous and pulsing, as if you were feeling what his heart was feeling.

“…I’m not sure I follow Master.”

He gulped, his eyes leaving yours for a moment as he looked behind you out to the forest. 

“Your feelings…I sensed them a while ago…months actually.”

Your cheeks grew even hotter realizing he had withheld just how long he was onto you. He had known all along and knowingly kept it to himself.

“I didn’t dismiss you…because I’d be a hypocrite if I did. …I …I share similar feelings as you.”

Your eyes instantly went to him, in disbelief that he had said even half of that sentence out loud. Your brows raised.

“You feel the same as I do…towards me?”

He hesitated, taking a long moment to just stare out into the treeline, as if contemplating his next words. After a moment, he turned to you with a nod. You cleared your throat, returning the gesture with a single nod.

“I see.”

His adams apple bobbed in his neck, his eyes attempting to not gaze at you for too long. For once he was aware of his staring, self concious of how you would feel with his eyes boring into you. 

“I’ve been meaning to say something, but I myself found them to be feelings I shouldn’t express. …Not with you as a Knight.”

You nodded.

“I understand.”

You both fell silent, unsure of what to say next. Truthfully, you were almost more prepared to be dismissed from the Knights than you were for him to confide in you with his feelings. If anything, it only made the situation more complicated than it was before. 

“Master…I…I understand if you would like us to continue as comrades. It is ideal for us to simply carry on as we should. We have duties to attend to.”

His gaze returned to you once again, his adams apple bobbing again as his eyes grew more sincere in appearance. The welcoming and warm brown of his irises drawing you in.

“I’m sure the Empire will have a consort for you sooner than later. It is better for me to remember my place as a Knight and you maintain your duties as Emperor.” 

“…I’m not sure I could do that (Y/N).”

“…Then…I should leave.”

“No.”

His response was abrupt, rushed, and felt more like a demand in its delivery. Looking at him however, his eyes remained sincere and warm, focused on you.

“No…you will not leave.”

You shook your head.

“Master, I-”

“Kylo.”

“…What?”

He gulped.

“Please refer to me as Kylo…for the time being.”

“…Kylo, I cannot rightfully call myself a Knight of Ren while simultaneously failing to follow my oath. A part of the oath many would deem one of the easiest things to obey.”

“There are other ways.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes.

“Like what?”

“We see each other in secret…it’s not ideal, but we wouldn’t have to compromise our feelings or our duties to the Empire.”

You shook your head.

“Ren-”

“Or you could take another title aside from a Knight of Ren…”

You arched a brow attempting to gage his feelings as well as understand what he meant. There weren’t many titles you could take that would give you immunity to the oath of the Knights of Ren. Unless Hux was terminated for one reason or another, you still answered to and followed your oath through and through. 

“What title?”

Suddenly Kylo grew tense, his nerves becoming more obvious to you in the energy he was giving off. Whatever he was insisting, your questioning of it and his mention of it put him on edge.

“We would discuss it on another occasion…but know that an offer stands. …You don’t have to leave because of how you feel…how I feel.”

Standing from his place on the ground, he brought himself to his full height as he looked down to you. Giving him a faint smile you nodded.

“I appreciate that Ma-I mean Kylo…I truly do.” 

He nodded, watching you begin to stand from your place on the ground. Before you stood on your own two feet, feeling wobbly in your legs for whatever reason, Kylo moved swiftly to your side as he scooped you up into his arms bridal style. Your eyes widened as your feet left the ground suddenly.

“Oh!”

“It’s easier this way. You’re not in pristine condition to walk to the shuttle.”

“But Kylo-”

He shook his head as he adjusted you in his arms more comfortably.

“No disputes (Y/N), just rest. You’ve been through enough for the day.”

“I’m a Knight-”

“A Knight who was injured, accept the help and put your pride aside for now.”

Though you wanted to protest, remind him of just how capable you were, you couldn’t help but melt into his arms as he began his walk back to the shuttle. His chest was not only broad but warm, given how long you had been laying on the floor of a cave floor, it was a pleasant change. The way he held you felt safe, not threatening or commanding, merely protective and nurturing. Making your way back through the forest towards the shuttle, you looked up to Kylo. His expression was concealed by the mask, but you were sure it was serious and threatening. Still on edge from the attacks of the earlier hours. Indulging yourself, you gently laid your head to his chest, nestling yourself closer to him as you relished in the warmth of his body. Though Kylo was quiet, his arms notably a bit tense, you could feel his aura calm as your head leaned into him. It was subtle, hardly noticeable, but you felt it genuinely. He was content.


End file.
